The Savage
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *'(Optional)' Talk to Justinius (J-6) on the top floor. *Head to Riverne - Site B01 for a cut scene. **You'll need a Giant Scale to pass through an Unstable Displacement to get to Monarch Linn. *Proceed to Monarch Linn. *Enter the BCNM (capped at level 50) and fight Ouryu. **'Note:' Buffs wear off when entering the BCNM. *You'll return at the exit for Monarch Linn and can either come back to the entrance of Monarch Linn or exit out. *Head back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius again for a cutscene. Ouryu :*Ouryu is an earth-based dragon and casts Stoneskin and Stone-based damage spells. :*His TP attacks: ::*On the ground: :::*'Absolute Terror': Terrorizes the target for a few seconds, making them unable do anything. :::*'Geotic Breath': Cone Attack Earth damage. ~700 damage if tank is directly in front of the dragon. :::*'Spike Flail': Only used if someone behind him has hate. Huge AoE physical damage. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :::*'Horrid Roar': Dispel up to 8 buffs on a single target, including food. :::*'Typhoon Wing': Frontal AoE ~100-180 dmg and Blind. ::*In the air: :::*'Bai Wing': AoE Earth damage (~385 unresisted) and Slow :::*'Ochre Blast': AoE Earth 400+ damage. ::*'Touchdown': Not based on TP, used when he lands (but not if you used a Mistmelt). AoE magic damage (element unknown, ~140 each). :::He uses Invincible at about 50% - 80% HP. :::He alternates between flying and standing every two minutes. :::He also casts Stoneskin, Stonega II, and Slowga. :::On the ground, his attacks are physical; in the air, they are earth elemental and ignore Utsusemi. His air attacks do 280 damage minus Shell and any resistance; kiting may also reduce their damage. :*Bring Ouryu to the ground with Mistmelt, which is obtained from the quest Fly High. * Macro for mismelt - [ /item "Mismelt" Ouryu ] Remember when using a Mismelt you have to be close to Ouryu. Strategy tips :*Dispel Stoneskin every chance you get. :*Barstonra and Earth Carol dramatically reduce the damage from his Earth attacks. :*Ouryu is much stronger in the air than on the ground. Get him down as fast as possible using a Mistmelt. :*Ouryu can be slept with Sleep or Lullaby. Lullaby and the Sleep spell can't put him to sleep in the air, also he can't be stunned. :*Everyone except the tank should stay to the side of him to avoid Breath and prevent Spike Flail. His front feet are a safe place to stand so that he won't move around if you get hate. :*The tank should also stand on one of his front feet to take reduced damage from Breath. :*Dealing damage in bursts (such as two BLMs casting Freeze at the same time, or an Aerial Blast and an Eagle Eye Shot) allows you to keep Ouryu slept and only wake him up when you're ready to deal a powerful set of attacks. :*Garuda usually takes 6% damage from his attacks in the air and will do great damage with her 2-hour. A good strategy is to Aerial Blast him when takes off and let Garuda tank him in the air. A second Aerial Blast will drive him back onto the ground, at which point you can sleep him and recover HP/MP until the third Aerial Blast. :*At 30% life Ouryu will give up. You need to do about 6200 points of damage. :*A semi-SMN Burn party of 3-4 SMNs, BLU and NIN/WAR can defeat Ouryu in 7 minutes or less even without mistmelt. :**Each SMN must bring 3 Hi-Ethers and 2 Yagudo Drinks, while BLU must have set his Blue Magic to include Sheep Song and Geist Wall (if they are learned). :**Enter the battle & buff up. The NIN/WAR can then start the battle and provoke Ouryu first, but should NOT engage him (keep shadows up). :**BLU must then use Geist Wall to dispel Ouryu's Stoneskin & then Sheep Song to put him to sleep. :**SMNs must then go to Ouryu's side, use Astral Flow, then Aerial Blast him right away. Do not let Garuda assault Ouryu because she'll wake him up if the BLU puts Ouryu to sleep. :**It's important that the NIN/WAR "semi-tanks" near the SMNs so Ouryu won't move too far and Aerial Blast won't get cancelled. :**After the 1st volley of Aerial Blast, Ouryu will surely aggro one of the Garudas, so let the aggroed Garuda "tank" him. Do not rest or release Garuda. SMNs must drink a Hi-Ether and a Yagudo Drink immediately after their 1st Aerial Blast to regain 100 MP. During this time the BLU may put Ouryu to sleep while SMNs wait until Aerial Blast is available again (1 minute). :**At this point, the NIN/WAR may spam wind elemental Ninjutsu and provoke Ouryu only if things go wrong (if one of the SMNs gets aggroed). :**When Aerial Blast is available again, SMNs must repeat the process: go to Ouryu's side, Aerial Blast him, drink a Hi-Ether to regain 100 MP. This can be done a maximum of 3 times (3 minutes Astral Flow, 1 minute per Aerial Blast). :**Each Aerial Blast takes away 758-784 or 8% of Ouryu's HP (498 HP if resisted). A SMN must have taken away 24%, therefore more SMNs means more damage. As long as BLU is attentive in dispelling/sleeping while the SMNs are keeping to Ouryu's side to avoid his breath/tail attacks, the battle will be extremely easy. (Refer to Dec. 25 contributed/uploaded video below for reference). ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Ulmia is determined to know the truth, and is ready to revisit Bahamut to learn it. Enlist the aid of Tenzen and Justinius to help you find Ulmia before something terrible occurs. References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide * Battle Video for "The Savage" (Filefront.com) - 313MB